


Bring me The Devil

by BlueDisaster (Nuk)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Lucifer, I Had To, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuk/pseuds/BlueDisaster
Summary: Una vez Sam le dijo que no podían ganar.Y él le respondió que no tenían que hacerlo.Le mintió.Hay ciertas batallas que tienen que ganar.





	Bring me The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía que hacerlo.  
> No hay otra excusa.  
> [Y no será la última vez].
> 
> No sé si es disfrutable, no he buscado especialmente lo tétrico (eso aún lo guardo en la recámara), pero por si hay alguien ahí fuera que hable el mismo idioma que yo... You're not alone, my friend.

**_Bring me The Devil_ **

 

 

_I’ll handle it._

_Let me handle it._

* * *

 

Una vez Sam le dijo que no podían ganar.

Y él le respondió que no tenían que hacerlo.

Le mintió.

Hay ciertas batallas que tienen que ganar.

 

 

—¿Estás seguro de esto?

Están solos en el pasillo de uno de los sótanos del búnker, pero aun así, Dean habla en voz baja. No le gusta lo que ve en la mirada de su hermano.

Sam asiente.

No le gusta, pero le está mirando directamente, sin esconderse, y lo mínimo que le debe es respeto. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que han hablado meticulosamente sobre esto —durante meses, en charlas secretas, a espaldas de todos, de Cass, de Jack, de Mary—, de que es una idea que lleva cociéndose no sólo meses, sino, quizá, durante los últimos siete años, Dean no puede evitar sentir el pellizco del miedo en la parte baja de su cráneo.

Es muy difícil, pero si aquella vez le permitió saltar a La Jaula, _por dios_ que ahora le va a dejar espacio para hacer esto.

Sam apoya la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y la abre. Es la habitación donde él mismo estuvo encadenado cuando era un demonio. Lo vislumbra, al fondo, en el mismo sillón de madera, bajo decenas de protecciones, sigilos y trampas, la cabeza colgando sobre el pecho; no puede verle la cara, sólo ese cabello rubio deslucido suyo. No sabe si está consciente.

Se mueve para seguir a Sam al interior, pero antes siquiera de atravesar el umbral, su hermano le detiene, una mano en el pecho. El corazón se le dispara, frunce el ceño y sabe que en su cara lleva escrito el «¿Qué coño, Sam?» en mayúsculas. Porque, en serio, ¿qué coño, Sam?

Sin embargo, sabe, antes de que su hermano diga nada, que esta vez va a ceder. Porque Sam también lo lleva en la cara. Y Dean se lo ha escuchado decir, en mitad del silencio, en mitad de la oscuridad de la noche, cuando han compartido cama y no podían dormir.

Así que Sam sólo dice «Dean...», con todo eso en sus ojos y la mano en su pecho. El instante que sigue no es porque Dean se lo esté pensando; es porque lo está aceptando. Aprieta la mandíbula y se obliga a dar un paso atrás.

Pero antes de perder a su hermano de vista, le arrebata la botella de whisky de la mano, _te quiero absolutamente lúcido ahí dentro_ , y la cambia por la Espada de Arcángel dorada que lleva él. Sam la aprieta en su puño, mirada decidida, no le tiembla el pulso, le da la espalda para adentrarse en la estancia como si fuera una especie de santuario.

Y, como si hubiera detectado su esencia, justo en ese instante Lucifer alza la cabeza y clava los ojos en su hermano, una mirada cristalina, anhelante. Una conexión invisible, hipnótica, que incluso Dean es incapaz de obviar.

La puerta se cierra frente a su rostro, despacio, y él apoya la frente sobre la madera. ¿Qué está haciendo? Todos sus sistemas de alarma, toda su intuición de aguzado cazador, están bramando en su interior.

—Sam... —La voz de Lucifer le eriza la piel de la nuca.

Hay un segundo de silencio.

—He esperado esto durante tanto tiempo… —Dean abre los ojos, toda su atención concentrada. Esa no es la voz de su hermano. Él nunca le ha escuchado ese tono. _Nunca. Antes. En toda. Su vida._ Lo cual es bastante decir, porque… llevan toda la vida viviendo uno encima del otro—. Hubo una época en que sólo soñaba con esto, día tras día. No podía pensar en nada más. Pero tú ya lo sabes. En cierto modo, has estado conmigo siempre, ¿no? Y si alguien conseguía apartarte de mí, siempre volvías. En forma de alucinaciones, susurrando en mi oído haciéndote pasar por otros para que yo te escuchara…

—Oh, Sammy… —Su voz es suave, su risa, complacida—. Me encanta. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me hablabas así. Como cuando estábamos allí, ¿uh? Se me ponen los pelos de punta, Sam. ¿Te acuerdas? Nunca me hablas así cuando hay otros delante. Si te soy sincero… lo echaba mucho de menos. Empezaba a preguntarme si volvería a suceder. Y míranos ahora…

—Ahora, vas a morir, hijo de puta.

—¿Sí? ¿Vas a hacerme disfrutar como yo te hice disfrutar allí, Sammy? Me tienes a tu disposición, como tú cuando…

—Cierra la puta boca.

La risa y el golpe se mezclan en un sonido extraño, placer y violencia.

Dean se aparta de la puerta como si la madera ardiera. El impacto le ha sacado de la ensoñación y lo agradece. Lo que está sucediendo ahí dentro… no lo entiende. Es demasiado íntimo, demasiado abrumador...

Sam tiene un tono de voz que sólo comparte con Lucifer.

Mientras camina hacia atrás hasta dar con la otra pared del pasillo, se siente asqueado de sí mismo. Desenrosca con manos torpes el tapón de la botella y bebe ámbar para quemar eso, _eso_ que siente como una serpiente retorciéndole las entrañas cada vez que piensa que Sam tiene una forma de hablar que sólo utiliza con Lucifer, como si fuera un código privado entre ellos, como si fuera un idioma íntimo que el Diablo es capaz de reconocer pero él, no.

_Joder._

Se deja caer, resbalando por la pared hasta que su culo da contra el suelo, dispuesto, quizá, a darle privacidad a su hermano, pero no a alejarse más allá, en donde sería incapaz de escuchar un grito de él. Se convence de que, sentado ahí, también está guardándole las espaldas a Sam, al mismo tiempo que le deja espacio para hacer lo que tenga que hacer. Ha mejorado bastante, en eso del respeto. Sigue bebiendo a ratos, mientras se pregunta cuánto tardará. Mientras se pregunta si contarle a Jack lo que han hecho no será el menor de sus problemas. Porque no sabe qué Sam va a salir de ahí. Piensa en cuánto tiempo tienen, en realidad, antes de que Cass y Jack vuelvan de instalar a la gente que se han traído a este lado del portal. Piensa que han mentido a todos y que tampoco le importan demasiado las consecuencias. Piensa en que lo único que le importa en ese instante está ahí dentro con su peor enemigo. A solas.

Cuando la puerta vuelve a abrirse, falta más de la mitad del líquido de la botella y ha perdido completamente la noción del tiempo. Mira el reloj. Son cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada.

 _Siete_ horas.

Se levanta, despacio, la botella olvidada en el suelo, y se acerca.

Sam sale y Dean echa un vistazo rápido al fondo. La cabeza de Lucifer cuelga y ve la sangre como un emborronamiento carmesí cuando vuelve la atención a Sam. Tiene las manos también ensangrentadas y la mirada vacía.

Es incapaz de leerlo.

_Maldito seas, Sam, por dejarme siempre fuera de esto._

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Se ha acabado.

Y ahí está de vuelta su voz; prácticamente catatónica, pero la voz de Sam, con un matiz, joder, de tristeza. Dean le coge las manos, las examina rápido, eficiente. La sangre no es suya.

Sam llevaba una Espada de Arcángel, pero está claro que también ha utilizado sus manos. Le vuelve un poco loco no saber _qué ha pasado ahí_ exactamente, pero se olvida en cuanto alza la vista de nuevo a su hermano.

Ahora le está mirando.

En el silencio, en la luz amarillenta de finales del siglo pasado, en la tranquilidad que precede a las tormentas, es consciente sólo a medias de la estática en el aire...

—Sam…

Un susurro, algo que apenas es audible, es el detonante.

Sin una palabra, Sam se abalanza sobre él, ciego de necesidad. Dean retrocede hasta que su espalda golpea con fuerza contra la pared. Tiene la boca de Sam sobre la suya, la sangre de Lucifer por su rostro, por su ropa…

Follan como animales contra la pared del pasillo del tercer sótano del búnker, manchados de sangre, con el cadáver del recipiente de Lucifer —que ha sido la pesadilla de Sam durante la mayor parte de su vida— como testigo; con su madre durmiendo plácidamente tres pisos más arriba. Frente a la habitación que le contuvo cuando fue un demonio, Sam entra en él desde atrás y Dean aprieta los puños contra la pared, aprieta los ojos y la mandíbula, conforme la euforia se desparrama por todo su cuerpo en latidos de placer y algo mucho más primitivo. Ese algo que sólo se despierta con Sam, que nunca se ha preocupado por nombrar porque es algo de ellos dos que nadie más entiende.

Cuando terminan, Sam está jadeando cerca de su oído, conteniendo los sonidos todo lo que puede. Siente la carne latiendo de dolor sobre el hombro, donde le ha mordido mientras se corría y Dean no puede evitar pensar que esto es como era antes —urgente, rápido, sucio—, y que si es como era antes, si follan como antes, quizá Sam también ha vuelto a ser como antes. Se aferra a ese pensamiento durante unos instantes, con fuerza, como si fuera un principio (o, quizá, un final), antes de verse arrastrado por su pragmatismo.

Su pragmatismo les ha salvado la vida en incontables ocasiones, pero ahora mismo es también el que le dice que no. Que una parte de Sam cambió en el momento en que decidió saltar a La Jaula. Y esa parte de su hermano… se ha ido para siempre ahora que Lucifer ya no está.

Se ve arrastrado al suelo, los dos jadeantes, sucios, sudorosos, y se quedan así, en silencio, sin perder el contacto, durante horas [¿días?]. 

No importa. Ya no importa nada.

Se desharán del cuerpo. Dirán que Lucifer se fue y no volvió. Dirán lo que tengan que decir. No es la primera vez que mienten a los demás, ni la primera vez que desvían el gran plan hacia fines egoístas.

Tampoco será la última.  
  
Sam es el primero que se levanta. Le tiende una mano y ambos se arreglan la ropa sin mediar palabra. Dean le mira, preguntándose sobre lo que debe de estar pasando por la mente de su hermano en esos momentos, pero es en vano. Luego entra en la habitación. Durante unos instantes, contempla la escena. Es dantesca. No quiere, pero su mirada recorre cada detalle, su cerebro ensamblando imágenes y recomponiendo la película. De repente, siente a Sam tras él, le siente mirar sobre su hombro el mismo escenario. Sin embargo, no le deja terminar de recomponer lo que ha hecho. Se adelanta y comienza a arreglar el desaguisado con manos eficientes y sin que le tiemble el pulso.

—Vamos. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

 


End file.
